


Hasya, Krishna

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [2]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The butter-stealing expeditions with Krishna=fun guaranteed.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Kudos: 3





	Hasya, Krishna

“CHANDRAVALI?” Sridama appeared as if he might faint any moment. “Are you sure we’re targeting _her_ house of all places?”

“Why not?” Krishna looked defiantly at his friend. “Chandra’s mom has the most enviable stock of butter in Vrindavana!”

“You seem to forget, my friend, that Chandra’s mom also has the spookiest voice in town. What if she sees us?”

“She won’t… she’s away,” pat came the reply, and Sridama could only roll his eyes in amazement.

“She’s off to my house to complain about me, you see,” Krishna explained nonchalantly. “Hey, don’t laugh, not so loudly, NOOO, we’ll get caught!”

Sridama’s uncontrolled laughter refused to show any signs of remission though, and moments later, it was Krishna’s loud guffaw that overshadowed his.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
